Big Time Relationship Trouble
by AwesomeSamster
Summary: “Why did we ever start this relationship if we knew this was going to happen?” “I have no clue,” One of the Big Time Rush boys finds out about love... and every rocky moment about it. Will he be able to take this new girl at the Palm Woods?
1. A Look Into The Future

**Well, here is my first nontwilight fanfic!!! I love this show, and I hope you guys like my story!**

**So this right here is just a test run, tell me what you think, and I will keep going on the story if enough people like it. **

**I will not be posting regularly most likely but I WILL post so don't worry about me just dropping the story line. If that ever happens, (Which I DOUBT it ever will) you will be the first to know!!**

"How could you say that to me?" _**she**_ yelled.

"It's true! How could you be that paranoid?" _**He**_ yelled back.

"I am _not_ paranoid. Its not paranoia if you _know_ it actually happened!"

"Why the hell do you even care? Its not like you didn't see this coming!" he screamed, leaving her in silence.

"Why did we ever start this relationship if we knew this was going to happen?" she asked after hesitating.

"I have no clue," he said turning his back on her.

"So this is it then? Just like that?" he shook his head.

"Honestly, I have no idea."

"Maybe it's just for the best then. That we move on, get on with or lives," she said softly.

"Yeah, maybe." Before _**she**_ could see the tears in his eyes, _**he**_ walked out of her room. Never had he thought he would ever have faced the things he faced with her. She brought joy to his life. Granted, it had also come along with fear, wonder, regret, jealousy, and that feeling of getting your heart ripped out. He felt like he should have had and understanding about everything now, but then again, there was still a lot he didn't know. For instance, he didn't know why they started fighting, or why they were ending their relationship. He loved her with all that he was and could barley stand walking away from her like that.

He walked into his bedroom and fell on his back on his bed and covered his eyes. As much as he didn't want it to happen, he started crying. He laid there for what seemed like ever before his mom knocked on the door.

"Honey, are you okay?" she asked, opening the door.

"I don't know," _**he**_ replied, sitting up.

"Can I do anything for you?" he shook his head.

"This is between me and _**her**_, and I don't think even I can do anything to fix it this time," he said, honestly. His mom walked over and sat next to him on the bed, rubbing circles in his back.

"Honey, if I know anything, I know that you _will_ find a way to fix this. Like you always do," she told him.

"But this is different, mom. I think I crossed the line this time."

"If _**she**_ really loves you the way she says she does, she'll forgive you," his mother assured him before getting up to leave. He stared at the wall, thinking of what to do next, but nothing came. Not knowing the answer in this situation was killing him.

He knew she was going to leave and go back home. Not home as in another apartment, home as in another state. Back to her family. And then _**he**_ would never see _**her**_ again. Ever.

"Yeah, maybe." _**She**_watched him leave the room, and fought back tears. Why did nothing ever work out in her life? When something good came her way, something _always_ snatched it away. She believed she was destined to be lonely, and live a terrible life. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her and she had no idea why she had driven him away.

Walking over to the chair in the corner of her room she collapsed into it and began to sob. _**She**_ knew now that their relationship was over she would have to move back to her dad's house. The one place she didn't want to be.

She straightened up when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in," _**she**_ said, wiping her tears away.

"Hey," _**one of his friends**_ said.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"Listen, don't do this to him. He loves you more then you know and it will kill him if you leave," he explained.

"Why do you even care about our relationship? You hate me remember?" she pointed out.

"Well, I care about _**him**_, and I want him to be happy. And it just so happens that he is happy with you," he told her.

"So what are you trying to tell me?" she asked slowly. _**He**_ sighed.

"I'm telling you, that you need to talk to _him_ and give him a chance to explain himself. See what he has to say." _**She**_ stared at him.

"That was surprisingly nice," she stated.

"I'm full of surprises," he said and winked. "But, seriously," he said, standing up, "got talk to _**him**_**. **This could be one of those once in a lifetime relationships. Hey, you never know!" and with that, he walked out, leaving _**her **_alone.

**So…. What'd you think???**

**REVIEW!! I always welcome constructive criticism!!! **


	2. Welcome to The Palm Woods

**Well here's the first real chapter… hope you like it!**

"Welcome to the Palm Woods, Miss…?" Mr. Bitters asked.

"Holloway. Sam Holloway," she told him, for the fifth time.

"Right," he said as if it didn't matter. "Anyway, you will be staying in room…Oh, I am so sorry."

"What?" she asked anxiously.

"You have to live next door to the Big Time Annoying boys," he explained.

"That's bad?"

"That's more than bad. The last people that rented that apartment had a hole put through the wall with a basket ball. Then it was a hockey puck, and for some strange reason a chicken." He paused. "I have yet to figure out the last one."

"Yikes, so like their rule breakers then," I commented playfully.

"You think you're joking. You are in for an adventure. Well, here are your keys, and you are on the second floor. Enjoy your stay at the Palm Woods, Miss…?"

"Holloway," she said before grabbing her bags and heading toward the elevator. She pushed the second floor button and waited. When the door opened, she walked out, looking for her apartment number. As she passed the doors she became extremely impatient. There were so many on this floor. Finally she arrived at her door and unlocked it. She walked in and dropped her bags. It was a small apartment but it fit who she was. It was kind of beat up and run down, but these were the kind of things she lived for. She loved things that weren't perfect or clean cut. It was places like these that represented her life: rough around the edges, nothing close to perfect, and lived. The floors were stained, the walls looked like they hadn't been painted in years, and the kitchen looked like it was about to fall apart.

"This is perfect," she said, smiling to herself. She brought her bags to her room and dropped them on the bed. Deciding to unpack later, she left her room to explore her new home.

The Palm Woods had to be the most beautiful place she had ever stayed in. It had everything, a gym a pool, and it was right across the street for the mall.

The pool had to be her favorite part of it all. Living in the Midwest, she could never swim all year round, but here? She could all she wanted. And that's what she planned on doing. _Swimming_, she decided, _that is what I am going to do first_.

She spun around and slipped on a wet spot on the concrete around the pool and fell in. She quickly surfaced and turned bright red. Everyone was laughing at her. Sam could do pretty much anything. She could sing in front of people, she could act, dance, but one thing she did not take well to was laughter, especially when it was laughing _at_ her. As quickly as she could with out slipping back into the pool she got out and made a bee line for her apartment. Bitters gave her the death glare for dripping water in his lobby, so she ran faster. She ran up the stairs two at a time, trying to avoid any more embarrassment. Breathing heavily by the time she got to her floor, she stopped to catch her breath. She shot up when she heard voices on the other side of the door.

"So, what does Gustavo wants us for again?" one asked.

"He didn't say, but he sounded kind of mad," another said. Looking around she found no where to hide. Thinking quickly, she ran up the next flight of stairs to the next floor, attempting to hide.

"Go figure, Gustavo's mad. What else is new?" another voice comment.

"Well, at least I have my helmet to save me from having my head bashed in," one said cheerily.

"What ever, Carlos, that won't save you," a boy with longish dark hair said as they walked through the door. Three other boys followed him as they talked about some Gustavo and how mad he was. After she was sure they were gone, Sam slowly walked down the stairs, opened the door and ran to her apartment. Right as she got to her door, her neighbor opened the door and walked out.

"Oh, hello!" the woman said. "You must be the new neighbor! I'm Jody Knight." She offered her hand, and Sam shook it.

"I'm Sam Holloway. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Knight," she said.

"You too. I'm next door and I'm home most of the day, so stop by if you need something," she told Sam.

"Thank you so much." Sam looked down at her dripping clothes, and said, "Now if you'll excuse me I need to change out of these clothes. It was nice meeting you Mrs. Knight."

"You to, Sam," she said as Sam walked into her apartment. She quickly changed out of her clothes, and checked her phone, which she thankfully took out of her pocket before she fell in the pool. 2:30, time to leave for her appointment with her record company. She grabbed her purse and went to the bus stop.

Half an hour later, she arrived at Parrish Records. She walked in and was instantly treated like a queen.

"Sam Holloway," Mr. Lewis, her record producer said, walking up to her. "Shall we not waste any time?"

"Of course not let's start now," Sam said, as she followed him into a recording booth.

"So have you learned the song we agreed to do for your first single?" he asked. She nodded. "Awesome, let's get started." She put on the head phones and the music started.

_You like to keep me on a chain, chain, chain  
Change your mind  
Or change your ways, ways, ways  
You got me going through a maze, maze, maze  
I know this isn't just a phase, phase, phase_

_You always pick me up  
And then you hold me down  
I'll never let you go_

_Cuz baby even though you beat me up, beat me up  
I still love you cuz you heat me up, heat me up  
And then so everytime you hit me up, hit me up  
I come running cuz you fix me up, fix me up  
Oh baby just beat me up, beat me up  
Oh baby just beat me up, beat me up_

_You always make me do those things, things, things  
Shut me up  
And then make me sing, sing, sing  
You love it when I scream your name, name, name  
But you get your fix out of causing me  
pain, pain, pain_

_You always pick me up  
And then you hold me down  
I guess you'll never know_

_Cuz baby even though you beat me up, beat me up  
I still love you cuz you heat me up, heat me up  
And then so everytime you hit me up, hit me up  
I come running cuz you fix me up, fix me up  
Oh baby just beat me up, beat me up  
Oh baby just beat me up, beat me up  
Oh baby just beat me up, beat me up  
I love you even though you beat me up, beat me up_

_I really don't care what they say about me  
cuz he gives me everything I want  
And they don't know what its like when you need somebody to the point they can do no wrong  
We always fight  
And then I open up my door_

_Cuz baby even though you beat me up, beat me up  
I still love you cuz you heat me up, heat me up  
And then so everytime you hit me up, hit me up  
I come running cuz you fix me up, fix me up  
Oh baby just beat me up, beat me up  
I still love you cuz you heat me up, heat me up  
And then so everytime you hit me up, hit me up  
I come running cuz you fix me up, fix me up  
Oh baby just beat me up, beat me up  
Oh baby just beat me up, beat me up  
Oh baby just beat me up, beat me up  
I love you even though you beat me up, beat me up_

"That was amazing," Mr. Lewis said. Sam smiled. "But, I don't think you tried your best." Her smile disappeared.

"I don't understand sir," Sam told him.

"I saw hesitation on your face; you don't know the song very well. You need to learn it before we record it." He looked her dead in the eye without showing emotion.

"Okay," she said taking off the headphones.

"Go home, learn the song, and come back in two days, show us what you've got." Sam nodded, and walked out of the building. She had no idea what just happened in there. Sam knew that song like the back of her hand, how had he not gotten that? She had a feeling it was going to be a long month of Mr. Lewis.

(_ Kendal, __**Carlos, **_**Logan, ****James, **All)

**They say that kid he's got…  
**  
**I'm bringing sassy back,  
And everything that you thought you can't forget  
'cause y'all know nothing but my name.  
And I don't wanna hear  
about people I don't know.  
Not you, not him, not her, no.  
**  
_**You only see what I let you see,  
Nothing less, nothing more.  
What you say is nothing new to me.  
Honestly.  
**_  
They say that kid he's got soul.  
I'm everywhere that you go.  
And I've been there, seen that, and I ain't taking you home.  
No-o-o.

Oh. Oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh oh o-oh.  
Oh. Oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh oh. O-oh. O-oh. O-oh. O-oh.

_And I ain't gonna lie,  
I can be a nasty guy.  
So you should probably sit  
'cause yeah my words come kinda quick  
and if you don't get it let me repeat it, just forget what you thought.  
_  
**Only see what I let you see  
over and over again.  
What you say is nothing new to me.  
Honestly.**

They say that kid he's got soul.  
I'm everywhere that you go.  
And I've been there, seen that, and I ain't taking you home.  
No-o-o.  
**But what do they know?  
I'm everywhere that you go ****(and I still got soul.)****  
And I've been there, seen that, and I ain't taking you home.  
No-o-o.**

Oh. Oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh oh o-oh.  
Oh. Oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh oh. O-oh. O-oh. O-oh. O-oh.

_**They say that kid he's got more soul than Flight Club.  
Can't you tell by the way I use my wall?  
Travis stay way cooler than the hand that lose that.  
Yeah bite too many times worse than my bark.  
Yeah, took a little time but I'm finally here.  
Ten years deep just to make things clear.  
Now I'm doubled up throwing double B's in the air.  
Go get it off your chest like a tight brassiere.  
Don't regret it.  
Just let it.**_  
_**Give credit.  
Don't sweat it.**_

_You can try but you just can't stop,  
Fangs up.  
Cobra style.  
_  
_Honestly…  
_  
They say that kid he's got soul.  
I'm everywhere that you go.  
And I've been there, seen that, and I ain't taking you home.  
No-o-o.  
But what do they know?  
I'm everywhere that you go **(and I still got soul.)**  
And I've been there, seen that, and I ain't taking you home.  
No-o-o.

I'm everywhere that you go.  
And I've been there, seen that and I ain't taking you home.

"And that's why you boys will earn the big bucks," Gustavo said into the recording booths mike. The boys high fived each other and exited the recording booth. "Alright, now focus." He made sure he had the boy's full attention before continuing. "Our big rival company has a new, amazing singer on their side. And let me tell you, Parrish Records has smashed all of my record sales. I need you dogs to be amazing when you record so we smash their record sales. Give them some pay back."

"Gustavo, are you really worried about this?" James asked, with his cocky smile.

"Yes James, I am worried about it. This girl they found actually has a chance in Hollywood. She has stage presence, she has the looks, she has the voice, she has the talent, plus she has more than enough money than any of us have combined."

"Well then we'll just have to work that much harder to bring this chick down," Kendall stated smiling, to which the boys all high fived and cheered in agreement.

**Love it? Hate it? Well actually, don't tell me if you hate it… that would not be cool…. Anyway review!**


	3. Introductions

**TADA! Im actually having an easier time wirting for this than my other two stories…. **

**That's probably not good…. **

**Well anyway heres the next chapter!**

Sam walked around the pool, singing through the chorus of a song she was starting to hate.

_Cuz baby even though you beat me up, beat me up  
I still love you cuz you heat me up, heat me up  
And then so every time you hit me up, hit me up  
I come running cuz you fix me up, fix me up  
Oh baby just beat me up, beat me up  
Oh baby just beat me up, beat me up  
Oh baby just beat me up, beat me up  
I love you even though you beat me up, beat me up_

She stopped humming when she heard a group of loud boys walk into the pool area. She recognized them instantly. The boys from the stair well. Trying to ignore them, she went back to "finish learning" her song. After about five minutes of their annoying loudness, she decided that she needed a quieter place to rehearse. When she started walking towards the lobby, she was instantly blocked from leaving.

"Hey, you're new aren't you? I'm Logan," the boys said, offering her his hand.

"I'm Sam," she said shaking it.

"So what are you here for?" He asked.

"I'm a singer, actress, and dancer, so what ever I can get I'll take," she explained.

"Wow, now I'm intimidated." Sam laughed.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I sing, apparently. I didn't know until about two and a half months ago." They both laughed.

"So, where are you from?" he asked.

"I'm from Minnesota."

"No way, I'm from Minnesota! What city?"

"Rushmore. There are probably only like 370 people, so I'm pretty sure you've never heard of it," she explained.

"You are correct I have never heard of it before, which is weird because I know pretty much every city in Minnesota," he replied.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"I lived in Minnetonka."

"Ah, so you're from the cities."

"Yup," he said.

"Sweet, well, I hope we can get to know each other a little more, you seem like a cool dude," she commented.

"Yeah, that'd be cool," he replied. "See ya later then."

"Bye." Sam turned and walked into the lobby and walked towards the elevator. She stood there for what seemed like forever, and pushed the button over and over. Sighing, she turned around from the elevator and jumped six feet in the air.

"Hi, I'm Carlos!" a boy in a hockey helmet said, smiling widely.

"Sam," she said, smiling back

"I see you already met my friend Logan," he said point over his shoulder at the pool.

"Yeah, I did. So you're from Minnesota too?" she asked.

"Yup. How 'bout you?"

"Same. From a small don't in Southern Minnesota."

"What a coincidence!" he exclaimed.

"Hey don't take this the wrong way, but why on earth are you wearing a hockey helmet?" Carlos laughed.

"I tend to either run into things or have things thrown at my head a lot."

"Yeah, ain't that the truth," another boy said walking up behind him. "Sup, I'm James," he said and winked.

"Hey, I'm Sam," she told him.

"Nice to meet you," he replied. "I'm in a band."

"Oh really, are you the drummer? Bassist? Guitarist? Lead singer?" she asked.

"Well, you could consider me a lead singer," he responded with a cocky smile.

"What are you talking about James?" Carlos demanded. "We actually all sing in the band," he said to Sam.

"Carlos, shut up," James whispered.

"So you're like a boy band?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah," Carlos said nodding. Sam looked at James eyes narrowed.

"Was that supposed to impress me? The whole 'I'm in a band' deal?" James looked at her, a little embarrassed.

"Well, uh, it was, uh, what Kendall?" he said loudly, pretending to be called. "Gotta go." Before Sam could say anything else, James ran back to the pool.

"That was weird," she commented. "Well, it was nice to meet you Carlos, but I have to learn this song, so I'll talk to you later?" he nodded.

"Duh, see ya!" he replied, and followed James back to the pool. Sam shook her head. This was going to be interesting. She hadn't even known James for ten minutes and she knew she wouldn't like him. Carlos was a different story. She liked him. He seemed like someone she would have hung out with back at her high school in Rushmore. And Logan. Again he seemed like some of her friends back home. But again, this was going to be an interesting time.

"See, I told you I could!" Kendall told Jo.

"That is extremely impressive," she commented.

"What Kendall?" they heard and James ran through the lobby doors with Carlos right behind him.

"I didn't call you James," Kendall said.

"Well I needed an excuse to get away from the new girl," he told Kendall.

"There's a new girl?"

"Yeah, her name's Sam. She's from Minnesota, like us!" Carlos said excitedly.

"Wow, I can't wait to meet her," Jo said.

"No you don't," James discouraged.

"Why not?" she asked.

"She's way obsessed with me," he told her.

"No she's not," Carlos countered. "She was way unimpressed with you." Kendall and Jo both started laughing.

"Yeah, why would she _not _be impressed with me? I mean _look at me!_ I am _gorgeous!_" James exclaimed.

"Yeah, I have no clue why she wouldn't be impressed with you James," Jo said sarcastically. James stuck his tongue out at her, to which she laughed.

"Well, I will win her over. _This time_, SHE WILL BE MINE!" he yelled.

"Whoa, do we need to go over this again? Why do you get the girl?" Carlos complained.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but neither of you got the girl the last time," Kendall said looking at Jo.

"Well, with this face, she will be mine!" James said pointing to his face.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway," Kendall interjected, "Can Jo and I get back to our date?"

"Sorry, I'll take him upstairs to be tormented in the apartment," Carlos said, spinning around James around and pushing him towards the lobby.

"Now, where were we?" Kendall asked.

"I have no idea. But I have an idea," Jo replied.

"And that is," he prompted.

"Why don't we go meet the new girl? That sounds like fun, doesn't it?" she suggested.

"Sounds good to me," he said, standing up. Just as they started walking, Kendall's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Kendall round up the other dogs and get to the studio _now_," Gustavo told him.

"Okay," he said and hung up.

"What's up?" Jo asked.

"Meeting the new girl is going to have to wait. Gustavo wants us at the studio."

"That's fine. I'll just go introduce myself," she said to him.

"Have fun," He said and kissed her cheek. "See ya later."

**Hope you liked it! Review and tell other people to read the story!**


	4. The Meeting

**Chapter 3**

"Griffin's coming by today and we have nothing to show him from the last time he visited," Gustavo told them when they walked into his office.

"What about that song we finished?" James asked.

"I dumped it. Griffin wants another break up song. So get ready to record a new song, cause here it is." He shoved the music towards them and they looked at the title.

"'Something That I Already Know'," James read. "Wait, isn't this the song we've been working on since we got here?" the other boys nodded suspiciously.

"Gustavo, I thought we dumped this song," Kendall commented.

"Recording booth. Now," Gustavo told them, not answering Kendall.

(_ Kendal, __**Carlos, **_**Logan, ****James, **All)

_Here we are, seven days  
And seven nights of empty tries  
It's ritual, habitual  
But it's never gonna work this time  
_**  
We're to the point of no return  
And along the way the only thing we've learned  
Is how to hurt each other  
**_  
I'm looking back and wondering why  
It took so long to realize  
That nothing's changed, it never will  
All these years of standing still  
And still we stay in all this pain  
And nothing's gonna make it go away_

I don't wanna wait another minute  
Put me out of my misery  
I can read your mind baby you're not in it  
And we're not what we used to be  
No you wouldn't have to lie to me  
If you would only let me go  
And I don't wanna wait another minute to hear  
Something that I already know  
I know, I know, I know  
Something that I already know  
I know, I know, I know

_**So save your voice  
Don't waste your breath  
Can't you see we're at the end  
And this goodbye is permanent  
So wish me well and try to forget**_

**And all the fights  
And all the ways  
We almost made it  
But we never did  
And it's finally come to this  
**_  
_I don't wanna wait another minute  
Put me out of my misery  
I can read your mind baby you're not in it  
And we're not what we used to be  
No you wouldn't have to lie to me  
If you would only let me go  
And I don't wanna wait another minute to hear  
Something that I already know  
I know, I know, I know  
Something that I already know  
I know, I know, I know_  
_  
We can not hide what we've become  
So sick and tired of being numb  
It's done, it's done  
It's done

I don't wanna wait another minute  
Put me out of my misery  
I can read your mind baby you're not in it  
And we're not what we used to be  
No, you wouldn't have to lie to me  
If you would only let me go  
And I don't wanna wait another minute to hear  
Something that I already know  
I know, I know, I know  
Something that I already know  
I know, I know, I know  
Something that I already know  
I know, I know, I know  
I know, 'cause I know

"That was average but it'll have to work for now," Gustavo told them. "Anyway, you're free to go." He waved them away.

"But we just got here," Logan pointed out.

"I don't care, I told you to go." The boys shrugged and walked out of the recording booth.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"I have _nothing_ I can work with. You have given me _nothing_ in the past hour!" Mr. Lewis shouted. Sam cringed.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm working as hard as I can!" she told him.

"Well that's obviously not good enough," he sneered. Turning the mike off, he turned around and started yelling something at the people work in the studio that day. Sam stood there, in the recording booth, looking at the floor. She knew she wasn't cut out for this. She hadn't even been there two weeks and she was ready to give up.

"You know what? Go home and learn this knew song," Lewis said interrupting her thoughts. "Come back on Wednesday and be ready to record. If you're not ready, well, that won't happen now will it?" he asked, smiling like an evil genius. Sam shook her head quickly. "Good, now leave." Not wanting to be there any longer, she all but ran to the front doors.

In no time she was back at the Palm Woods and relaxing by the pool. Sam pulled her blonde hair back into a pony tail, laid back, and closed her eyes

"Kendall, go long!" a familiar voice yelled. Sam's eyes flew open and sat up fast right as a boy with dirty blond hair tripped over her chair, grabbed a hold of her, and fell into the pool. As she surfaced, she heard laughing. Looking over she saw Logan, Carlos, and James laughing so hard their faces were red.

"_Way_ not cool guys!" the boy who pulled her in yelled. "You did that on purpose!" He quickly looked over at her after yelling at his friend and his jaw dropped. Sam looked at him incredulously. "I- uh, I'm _so_ sorry, uh, see they, uh, threw the ball and, um, yeah," he said nervously.

"Yeah, ok. Whatever," she said swimming to the side of the pool and getting out. "You're just lucky that I'm wearing my swim suit and not clothes." Sam turned and walked away.

"Hey!" the boy called after her.

"What?" she said turning around.

"I-I never caught your name," he told her with an adorable smile.

"That's because I never told you." Sam smiled. Boy did he have a cute smile!

"I'm Kendall, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Kendall. Well, I'm gonna go change, so I'll see you around." Once again, she started walking away, and was stopped.

"You never told me your name," he said to her, now standing dripping wet on the pool deck.

"Uh-huh." Then she disappeared through the doors and up the stairwell.

"_Way_ not cool guys!" Kendall yelled. "You did that on purpose!" While glaring at his friends, Kendall looked over at the girl he had accidentally pulled into the pool with him when he tripped. Instantly he was at a loss for words. She had to be the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. She had a round face with perfectly proportioned features. Her eyes were the most amazing color he had ever seen. They were gray around the edges and brown in the middle. Her hair was naturally blonde and it was a sight for sore eyes. In that town, almost every blonde was a fake blonde, but not her. It was refreshing to see that a girl didn't need to fit the role of fake blonde for once.

For the first time in his life, Kendall was nervous in front of a girl. If he had one thing in common with James, it was the fact that both of them were never nervous in front of girls. And yet, here he was, treading water in the pool, staring at this girl, with his mouth _wide _open. "I- uh, I'm _so_ sorry, uh, see they, uh, threw the ball and, um, yeah," he said nervously, trying to recover from his gawking.

"Yeah, ok. Whatever," she said swimming to the side of the pool and getting out. He looked at her standing there looking down at him. She was tall, about five nine, and was thin but not like the seriously skinny girls you see on magazines. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "You're just lucky that I'm wearing my swim suit and not clothes." she turned and walked away. He noticed a scar that stretched from her upper to middle back.

"Hey!" Kendall called after her.

"What?" she said turning around.

"I-I never caught your name," he told her, attempting and failing to turn on the charm.

"That's because I never told you." she smiled. Jeez, if he thought she was beautiful before, she was even more beautiful now that she wasn't scowling at him.

"I'm Kendall, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Kendall. Well, I'm gonna go change, so I'll see you around." Once again, she started walking away. Quickly, he climbed out of the pool.

"You never told me your name," he said to her, standing there in his soaking wet clothes.

"Uh-huh." Then she disappeared through the doors, smiling.

"Do you guys know who that is?" Kendall asked when he got to his friends who were still laughing from him falling into the pool.

"I don't know, I think that might've been the new girl, Sam," Logan told him when he finally got control of his laughter.

"Really?" He asked looking at the doors she just went through.

"See, she's pretty, which is why she will be mine," James said simply.

"Come on! We've been over this! You can't have her! You always get the girl!" Carlos complained.

"I can't believe it took me two weeks to finally meet her," Kendall said, completely ignoring Carlos and James.

"Why not? I can get as many girls as I want to!" James retorted.

"Well we've been busy, dude," Logan told Kendall.

"Well you'll get her whether I say anything or not," Carlos pouted.

"I guess you're right, Logan," Kendall said.

"Don't feel bad Carlos, not everyone looks this amazingly hot. You're either born with it or not!" James told him, attempting to make him feel better.

"Can you guys shut up?" Logan asked. "It not all about whose going to get her."

"Well, you can't say anything because you just broke up Camille and you're depressed, and you," Carlos said pointing at Kendall, "have Jo. What do we have?"

"Other than my amazingly hot looks, dashing personality, and beyond sexy voice," James added.

"Thank you, James," Carlos said sarcastically. "We don't get that edge. Girls want you because you're unattainable." Logan quickly grabbed Kendall shoulder in shock.

"Dude did you hear that?" he asked.

"So it wasn't just me?" The both looked at each other in shock.

"CARLOS SAID A BIG WORD!" They said in unison.

"Shut up," Carlos scoffed. The three laughed. "Anyway, you guys don't understand how excruciating this is!"

"Holy crap, he did it again," Logan whispered. "Be on alert, his brain might explode!"

"THAT WOULD BE SO COOL!" Carlos said excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"Anyway," Kendall said changing the subject, "I think we should get to know her. Do you see her hanging around with anyone?" Logan shook his head.

"Honestly, I only see her leaving early and coming back late. I don't think that she has time to hang out with anyone."

"Well we should change that then, shouldn't we," Kendall said.

"Yeah, but how're we going to do that. Either we're working or she's working," James pointed out.

"How about we do what you two do best?" Kendall said to James and Carlos who got very excited.

"PARTY!" They both yelled in unison.

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER!**

"So let's go over who's doing what again," Logan said, looking at the list of things they needed to get. "James, you are in charge of getting snacks. Carlos, you let everyone at the Palm Woods know that there will be a party starting here at our apartment, then we will move down to the pool so Bitters won't catch us. Kendall, you get music and any other random things you can think of and make sure Sam's here," he explained to the boys. "And don't forget, it's a costume party for Halloween." They nodded and went to do their thing.


	5. Zombies Werewolves and Lady Gaga! OH MY!

**Chapter 4 **

Sam sat in a lounge chair by the pool and thought about the boy that knocked her into the pool. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop thinking about him. He was extremely good looking and seemed like a sweet guy. Well except for when he knocked her into the pool. But other than that, he reminded her of home, and the people she used to hang out with. The only people Sam allowed around her were people who were down to earth, nice people and that seemed like an accurate description of Kendall.

_Does he have a girlfriend, _she thought, _I hope not._ From what she knew, he was everything she was looking for in a guy. Sam knew she couldn't make any judgments on him yet considering she knew nothing about him, but she couldn't get him out of her mind. Every time she tried to push those thought out of her head, they came back, stronger than ever.

"Hey," Kendall said, pulling her from her thoughts

"Hi," she smiled. Just the person she wanted to see.

"So, my friends and I are planning a party for tonight for Halloween. I was thinking it would be a good chance for you to get to know the people here, maybe make some friends," he told her. "It's obviously going to be a costume party, and I'm thinking we'll have a costume contest so come up with the best costume you can. It's going to start in our apartment, which is 2J, and then we're going to move down here to the pool area."

"I thought that parties weren't allowed at the Palm Woods," Sam commented.

"Well, they aren't, which is why we're going to move down here so Bitters' can't figure out who started the party. Don't worry, we have this all figured out."

"Alright, whatever you say," she laughed.

"By the way, you still haven't told me your name," he told her.

"I'm Sam," she said offering her hand. Kendall shook her hand.

"It's about time I find out your name. You've been here for what? Two weeks?" Sam nodded.

"But, in your defense, I have been working almost every hour of every day."

"Yeah, I guess that makes it better. Oh yeah, the party starts at seven."

"A'ight."

"Well I have to go set everything up so I'll see you later tonight then." With that Kendall walked away, leaving her to think about him some more.

Seven o'clock rolled around and Sam stood nervously in front of the mirror in her bathroom. _My costume is so unoriginal,_ she thought, _why couldn't I have thought of something better?_ She adjusted her wig and outfit awkwardly and walked away from the mirror before she could make herself feel worse about her costume.

Nearly running out of her apartment, Sam locked her door and went over to the party apartment. What she hadn't realized earlier was that Kendall's apartment was right next door to hers. She felt stupid later when she found that out.

She quickly knocked on the door. Instantly, it was opened and revealed a person in a werewolf costume.

"Nice costume," she commented.

"Thanks," a familiar voice said from inside the head.

"Kendall?" He took the head off and confirmed her suspicions.

"Wow, Sam, uh, nice costume," he stammered as he looked her over. She blushed. "Lady Gaga? Poker Face?" She nodded.

"Only thing I could think of on such short notice." She looked down at the blue swim suit thing and was a little embarrassed to be wearing such little clothing.

"You make it work," he told her, then looked away embarrassed. "Well come on in and join the party," he said changing the subject. Sam walked into their apartment and felt her jaw drop. They had the _coolest_ place she had ever seen! Her apartment was nowhere near as awesome as this place.

"I love your place!" she gushed.

"You have no idea how much trouble we went through to get it to look like this," he explained. "Hey, there's someone I want you to meet, I think you'll like her." He grabbed her hand and led her across the room. She was instantly a little perplexed by the reaction touch from Kendall. _The touch means nothing, _she tried to tell herself, _he's just trying to keep me with him through the crowd. NOTHING MORE!_ When they finally got through the crowd, he let her hand go, and they walked over to a girl sitting in the corner. She was blond, like Sam, and had Brown eyes. She smiled at Kendall as they walked up.

"Hey Kendall, what's up?" she asked, eying Sam.

"Hey Jo, this is Sam, Sam this is my girlfriend, Jo," he told her. Sam was instantly let down at that news, but she smiled anyway and shook Jo's hand.

"It's nice to meet you," she said.

"I've heard a lot about, Sam," Jo told her. Sam looked at her confused. "James and Carlos haven't shut up since you met them." Sam laughed.

"Really? Speaking of those two, where are they?" she asked, wanting to get as far away from Kendall as possible at that moment.

"Sam! I'm so glad you made it!" Carlos said bouncing up to them.

"Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem! Hey nice costume," he commented looking her up and down. Sam shifted uncomfortably. Carlos seemed like a great guy, but was not the guy for Sam.

"Yeah, you too," she told him. He was dressed as Frankenstein and from what she knew about him, it seemed to fit. "Hey where are the other two? James and Logan, right?"

"I have no ide-" he began but was cut off.

"Hey new girl, love the costume!" James said walking up behind Carlos.

"Yeah, thanks," She said unenthusiastically.

"Don't worry. I von't suck your blood." He hid behind his cape and made hissing noises.

"Ok… random much?" she asked, confused.

"I'm a vampire," he said as if it were obvious.

"Oh. I guess you could call it that," she mumbled. Breaking the next awkward moment, Logan walked up.

"Wow, Sam, is that you?" he asked, jokingly. Sam smiled.

"Nice zombie costume," she pointed out.

"Hey, just trying to get people prepared for the Zombie invasion. Which reminds me, Sam, what's your zombie plan?" she stared at him as if he were crazy.

"Really, what's my zombie plan?" Logan nodded seriously. "Well, who has _a_ zombie plan? I have, like, 37." She laughed as his face lit up.

"Wow, Sam, I'm seriously impressed!" he told her.

"Well considering that in 36 of said 37 plans I intend to use someone's fresh corpse as bait so that I can make my initial escape from the legions of the undead, I wouldn't be that impressed. For all we know, it could be you." He stood there and stared at her. "What?" she asked.

"I think we're going to get along just fine, Sam," he said, smiling widely.


	6. The Voice

**So I suck as a person for just now updating this story. And just an FYI, unless I say so, I will not abandon any of my stories. Don't think that because I haven't updated, means that the story is done. Now, moving on to the story!**

Chapter 5

"Hey, Jo, I have a question," Sam said putting her sun glasses on her head.

"Shoot."

"Why do the boys think that they're being sneaky because they're wearing tree hats?" Jo laughed.

"If you can explain it to me that would be great because even I don't know. They've been doing that since I got here." Not being subtle, Sam put her magazine down and stared at Carlos and James on the other side of the pool. When she was sure she had their attention, she waved, causing them to blush and duck further behind the bush. Chuckling, she pulled back her magazine and continued reading.

"Oh gross," she said looking at a picture.

"What's up?" Jo asked leaning over to look.

"Snooki in a bikini." They both shuddered.

"So do you think there's anyone here at the Palm Woods that's worth dating?" Jo asked her, changing the subject from the picture of horror. Sam shrugged.

"There are a lot of cute guys here and I would totally date most of them, but I need to focus on my work. That would just be a distraction and I really can't afford that right now," she explained.

"I totally get you." Jo looked around and leaned in closer. "I'm not supposed to tell you this but, I was told to ask you that," she told Sam.

"By who?"

"Well, let's go down the list; James, Carlos, Guitar dude, every guy at the Palm Woods."

"You're lying to me. Why would they want to date me?" she asked confused.

Jo leaned back and looked at her. "They all happen to be desperate?"

"Okay, right." Sam laughed. "I just don't understand why."

"Sam, you are a beautiful girl with an amazing personality. That's like an extremely amazing package. Plus, you're talented. If you can believe it, it's hard to find someone with as much talent as you. That's what they're attracted to," Jo explained. "Plus, James seems to think that you're going to fall for his good looks and charm."

"Really? I can't stand him. He is _way_ too cocky for me to fall for him," she explained.

"I totally get you," Jo agreed.

"Well isn't this nice to see some 'Girl Bonding time'," Kendall said walking up to them.

"Hey Kendall," Sam said and set her magazine on her lap. He sat down on the end of Jo's chair and smiled at them both.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" he asked.

"Well I have recording today so I'm out of whatever you guys are planning," Sam explained and looked at her phone. "Speaking of which I should probably go to. See ya later!" She called to them as she walked away.

"Have fun!" Kendall called as she left the pool area.

When she was dressed and ready, she left for the dreaded studio. Mr. Lewis was in an exceptionally bad mood which made it all worse. He was constantly yelling at her the entire day. It was a good thing that she learned to bite her tongue with her jack ass of a father.

"Alright," Mr. Lewis said, staring at the ceiling. "We are going to try this _one more time._ If you don't get it right, we'll have to throw out yet _another_ song." Sam nodded.

_I've been to London,__  
__Been to Paris,__  
__Australia and Rome__  
__There's sexy boys in every city__  
__But they're not what I want__  
__Some got money__  
__Some got fame__  
__Some got cars__  
__Some got clothes__  
__But if it just ain't you__  
__Then I don't wanna know___

_Cuz baby now I realize that I was wrong__  
__When I said I didn't need you, so__  
__Miss you bad so now I'm comin' home__  
__So you better leave the light on__  
__Wait for me and just leave the light on___

_It's been like a permanent December__  
__So much colder than I can remember__  
__When I get you back__  
__This time I swear that I won't__  
__Won't ever let you go__  
__Won't let you go, no__  
__Won't let you go, go, go, go__  
__Won't let you go, no__  
__Go, go, go, go, no, no, no, no___

_I've been to New York__  
__And to L.A__  
__And to Baton Rouge__  
__I met a boy in every city__  
__No one kept me amused__  
__But don't call me a Lolita__  
__Cuz I don't let 'em through__  
__Cuz I'm saving all my lovin'__  
__For someone and it's you___

_Cuz baby now I realize that I was wrong__  
__When I said I didn't need you, so__  
__Miss you bad so now I'm comin' home__  
__So you better leave the light on__  
__Wait for me and just leave the light on___

_It's been like a permanent December__  
__So much colder than I can remember__  
__When I get you back__  
__This time I swear that I won't__  
__Won't ever let you go__  
__Won't let you go, no__  
__Won't let you go, go, go, go__  
__Won't let you go, no__  
__Go, go, go, go, no, no, no, no__  
__Won't let you go, go, go, go__  
__Won't let you go, no__  
__Go, go, go, go, no, no, no, no_

___Hey!__  
__What do you say?__  
__Cuz I been all around the world__  
__And they just ain't the same__  
__Hey!__  
__What do you say?__  
__Without my baby__  
__I go crazy__  
__And I just gotta scream (Ha!)___

_But now I realize that I was wrong__  
__When I said I didn't need you, so__  
__Miss you bad so now I'm comin' home__  
__So you better leave the light on__  
__Wait for me and just leave the light on___

_It's been like a permanent December__  
__So much colder than I can remember__  
__When I get you back__  
__This time I swear that I won't__  
__Won't ever let you go__  
__Won't let you go, no___

_It's been like a permanent December__  
__So much colder than I can remember__  
__When I get you back__  
__This time I swear that I won't__  
__Won't ever let you go__  
__Won't let you go, no__  
__Won't let you go, go, go, go__  
__Won't let you go, no__  
__Go, go, go, go, no, no, no, no___

_Won't let you go, go, go, go__  
__Won't let you go, no__  
__Go, go, go, go, no, no, no, no_

"That was, better, I guess," Mr. Lewis told her. Sam sighed. Of course, nothing was ever right for this man. "Well, we'll just fix it by auto tuning it. You can leave."

"Wait a minute. Why are you auto tuning me?" she asked irritated.

"Because, you don't seem to be able to put out the sound we want some we're going to fix it by auto tuning it!" He informed her. "Now leave, we have some work to do."

Confused, Sam left and went back to the Palm Woods. _I am really starting to hate that man,_ she thought. The only reason she had to put up with that jack ass was because she knew her father would disown her. Which sometime she thought would be better than living with him. _Whatever,_ she thought, _screw him_.

Sam sighed a sigh of relief when she got back to the Palm Woods. This was finally somewhere she felt was home, and she hadn't felt that way in a long time. While in her own world, she obviously hadn't been paying attention to where she had been walking and slammed right into someone, knocking them both to the ground.

"I am so sorry!" She said.

"I guess I deserve it after flipping you into the pool," a very familiar voice stated.

"Well, Kendall, consider us even then." He laughed and helped her up.

"Where were you going in such a hurry?" he asked.

"I'm not going anywhere, I was just thinking. I walk fast when I think," she explained. He nodded as if that made complete sense to him.

"I was actually just headed to the studio to do some recording so I'll see you later," he told her.

"Okay, see ya!" Sam went back to her apartment and decided to write some music. It had been a while since she wrote, not since her accident… Sam quickly pushed that thought out of her mind. _Not here, not now_, she thought. She pulled out her poetry and brought out her guitar. Within an hour, she had a song and she couldn't be happier about it.

"Finally! I am _so _glad its Friday! Now we have the weekend off!" Carlos exclaimed, walking down the hallway towards their apartment.

"Calm down, Carlos, it's gonna be okay," Logan said. "We get every weekend off."

Kendall trailed behind his friends, for once not excited for it to be the weekend. He couldn't put his finger on it, but for some reason, he knew that the weekend would bring nothing but bad things.

As he passed their neighbors apartment, he slowed to a stop, listening to the amazing voice coming from the other side of the door.

_I thought, I saw a man brought to life_

_He was warm, he came around and he was dignified_

_He showed me what it was to cry_

_Well, you couldn't be that man I adored_

_You don't seem to know_

_Seem to care what your heart is for_

_But I don't know him anymore_

_There's nothing where he used to lie_

_The conversation has run dry_

_That's what's going on_

_Nothing's fine, I'm torn_

_I'm all out of faith_

_This is how I feel_

_I'm cold and I am shamed_

_Lying naked on the floor_

_Illusion never changed_

_Into something real_

_I'm wide awake and I can see_

_The perfect sky is torn_

_You're a little late, I'm already torn_

_So I guess the fortune teller's right_

_Should have seen just what was there_

_And not some holy light_

_It crawled beneath my veins_

_And now I don't care, I had no luck_

_I don't miss it all that much_

_There's just so many things_

_That I can touch, I'm torn_

_I'm all out of faith_

_This is how I feel_

_I'm cold and I am shamed_

_Lying naked on the floor_

_Illusion never changed_

_Into something real_

_I'm wide awake and I can see_

_The perfect sky is torn_

_You're a little late, I'm already torn, torn_

_There's nothing where he used to lie_

_My inspiration has run dry_

_That's what's going on_

_Nothing's right, I'm torn_

_I'm all out of faith_

_This is how I feel_

_I'm cold and I am shamed_

_Lying naked on this floor_

_Illusion never changed_

_Into something real_

_I'm wide awake and I can see_

_The perfect sky is torn_

_I'm all out of faith_

_This is how I feel_

_I'm cold and I'm ashamed_

_Bound and broken on the floor_

_You're a little late, I'm already torn, torn_

Before he could stop himself, he knocked on the door. He didn't know who he expected to open the door, but he didn't expect this person.

**So, just wanna throw out some song stuffs. This is prolly gonna be the only chapter I do this for unless people ask me, but the last song is sung by a specific person. Its **_**Torn**_** in the style of Cassadee Pope who sang this song beautifully when she auditioned for the Voice. **

**Hopefully it won't take so long between updates, which I apologize for!**

**Review!**


	7. FYI: Authors Note

**FYI**

**I DID CHANGE MY PEN NAME!**

**I now go by AwesomeSamster instead of Brunettegirl5502. Just wanted to let you know so you weren't confused when my stories update!**

**Much Love!**

**AwesomeSamster!**


End file.
